Los siete pecados capitales
by Miss Halfway
Summary: Un personaje por pecado, siete pecados en total. Pasen y vean. Dejar reviews adelgaza.
1. Ira

_**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen. Para mi inmensa desgracia._

_**N/A: **drabbles escritos para la comunidad de LJ retosalacarta. Dejar reviews adelgaza._

_**Primer pecado:** Ira. _

Sawyer había sentido ira muchas veces, desde pequeño. Estaba habituado al sentimiento. Era como un perenne compañero en el mapa de su vida. No, no un simple compañero, sino algo que siempre iba con él. Que llevaba a cuestas, como un fardo, un peso, una carga. Sólo que a él no le parecía una carga.

Sawyer había sentido ira muchas veces, desde pequeño, pero nunca tanta, tan acumulada, tan insana y tan pugnante por salir al exterior como entonces. Se encontraba de pie, todavía boqueando por la impresión, frente al hombre que acababa de admitir con total desfachatez su culpabilidad acerca de la muerte de sus padres –al menos, en parte-. Y _sonreía_. El muy cabrón sonreía.

Si no creaba una vía de escape para tanta ira, la ira lo mataría. Sawyer era tan consciente de eso como de que el hombre que tenía delante creía que era igual que John Locke, su hijo, el paralítico que volvió a andar como un personaje bíblico cualquiera.

Pero no lo era. Sawyer no era ningún cobarde. Y, a pesar de haberle dicho muy claramente a Locke, el paralítico que volvió a andar, que no iba a matar a nadie, esa asfixiante tarde en la isla James Ford, Sawyer, el vengador, incumplió su promesa.


	2. Gula

_**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen. Para mi inmensa desgracia._

_**N/A: **drabbles escritos para la comunidad de LJ retosalacarta. Dejar reviews adelgaza._

_**Segundo pecado:** Gula._

No quería, pero no podía evitarlo. Los tarros de mantequilla de cacahuete –todos los que habían sobrevivido a la purga de Charlie-, las cajas de cereales, las barritas de chocolate, los paquetes de galletas, todo con el emblema de Dharma Initiative, se acumulaban ante sus ojos, como hipercalórica montaña esperando a que sucumbiera a la gula.

Y ya se sabe que, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma.

Así que Hurley atravesaba la selva misteriosa, como la llamaba Sawyer, con una vaga sensación de que lo que hacía estaba mal, mirando de vez en cuando atrás con aire culpable, apresuradamente tropezando con sus propios pies. Con los tarros, las cajas, las barritas y los paquetes bajo el brazo, listos para ser escondidos y saqueados de tanto en tanto.

- ¡Hurley!

- ¡Libby! –tragó saliva, y su rostro fue la expresión última de la culpabilidad.- ¿Qu… qué haces aquí?

- Te estaba buscando. Hurley… ¿qué es eso que llevas ahí?

- ¿Esto? Oh, nada, sólo…

- Sólo son provisiones robadas.

Si Hurley era la viva imagen del arrepentimiento, Libby lo era de la decepción. No acusación, ni enfado, ni perdón; sólo decepción. Fría e indiferente decepción.

- Libby¡lo siento!

- Ya. Yo también.

- ¡No me importa nada de todo esto! –dejó caer los alimentos al suelo y comenzó a aplastarlos a patadas.- ¡¿No lo ves¡Tienes que creerme!

- Te creo.

- ¡No, no lo haces¡Mira¡Me da igual¡Lo siento, Libby¡Lo siento!

- Yo también lo siento, Hurley. Yo también siento haberme enamorado de ti.


	3. Lujuria

_**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen. Para mi inmensa desgracia._

_**N/A: **drabbles escritos para la comunidad de LJ retosalacarta. Dejar reviews adelgaza._

_**Tercer pecado:** Lujuria.  
_

Tenía que haber alguna forma de quitarle esa maldita pistola a Sawyer, el arrogante y rubio y sarcástico Sawyer. Ana lo sabía. Pero Ana sólo era una puta policía frustrada¿qué sabría ella?

Puta. La clave estaba ahí, en el adjetivo más bien descalificativo que había colocado antes de su profesión. Puta. Puta. Repitió la palabra un par de veces, paladeándola, moldeándola con su acento de Los Ángeles con reminiscencias latinas. Puta.

¿Qué perdía a Sawyer? Estaba claro: la lujuria.

Ella era poli y él un timador, aunque eso Ana no lo sabía. Ergo, ella sabía cómo moverse silenciosamente sin ser detectada, aunque fuera en la impenetrable jungla, y él no.

- Sawyer. Quiero. La. Pistola.

La forma en que se rió de ella no le gustó nada. Pero sí la manera en que se descolocó el pelo, arqueó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa. Y todavía más el modo en que susurró 'muchacha' cuando la distancia entre sus cuerpos se redujo a simple piel y ropa, por no mencionar cómo follaba el capullo.

Aunque, sin duda, lo que más le gustó fue saber que había ganado al arrogante y rubio y sarcástico Sawyer con el truco más viejo de la historia de la humanidad.


	4. Envidia

_**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen. Para mi inmensa desgracia._

_**N/A: **drabbles escritos para la comunidad de LJ retosalacarta. Dejar reviews adelgaza._

_**Cuarto pecado:** Envidia._

Envidia. Envidia de la pura, de la insana, de la verde. De la mala. Retorciéndole las entrañas, extendiéndose poco a poco, como un grifo que gotea, por su sistema circulatorio, mezclándose en su sangre, regando cada ínfima parte de su cuerpo. Células que explotan, consumidas de envidia; glóbulos blancos, glóbulos rojos saturados de pecado capital.

Ese tipo de envidia recorría a Charlie mientras contemplaba, con ojos velados, a Claire. Claire riendo, Claire sosteniendo al bebé entre los brazos, Claire mirando con admiración a Locke. Claire, _su_ Claire, hablando con otro. Claire, a quien había decepcionado, dedicándole sonrisas de las que hacían que las nubes se fueran a otro.

No importaba que ese otro fuera John Locke. Era otro, y punto. Otro, y no él.

Él, que, como siempre, la había cagado.

Su vida entera había sido una sucesión de cagadas, cada una más grande que la anterior. Desde el mero hecho de nacer, pasando por la creación de Drive Shaft, hasta su adicción a las drogas. Lo único que no había sido un error fue enamorarse, perdida e irremediablemente, de Claire. Claire, a la que había mentido en repetidas ocasiones, a quien había desilusionado. Claire, que charlaba animadamente con Locke, acunando a Aaron al mismo tiempo, sin mirar ni una sola vez en su dirección.

La primera cosa que hacía a derechas en sus casi treinta años de vida, y la había cagado de nuevo. Enhorabuena, Charlie.


	5. Codicia

Sawyer no estaba. Sayid no estaba. Jack no estaba. Ni Hurley, ni Locke, ni Charlie, ni nadie que pudiera verle. De modo que Boone abandonó la confortable y verde seguridad que le proporcionaban los árboles y se adentró en el caótico remolino que era la tienda de Sawyer.

Comenzó a revolver sin ton ni son entre los objetos esparcidos por el suelo, cegado por el ansia de llevarle su inhalador a Shannon. Sólo podía pensar en su hermanastra, los ojos llorosos y el rubio pelo enredado, intentando respirar y quedándose sin aire. En su mente, cada respiración se le hacía más penosa, más dolorosa.

Medicinas. Alcohol. ¿Porno? Boone apartó todas esas cosas, superfluas en esos momentos, de una patada. ¿Dónde cojones estaba el inhalador?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, niñato?

No le dio tiempo ni a responder. El propietario de la tienda hizo que se diera media vuelta poniendo una mano en su hombro, y lo golpeó. Una y otra vez, con fuerza, hasta que lo hizo sangrar.

Boone sólo podía articular, con la mirada nublada, algo que sonaba como a 'Inhalador… Shannon. Codicia… perderá… día'. Sawyer se limitó a escupirle en la cara y sacarlo de su tienda, como un fardo que estorbase.

Lo gracioso, según se descubriría más tarde, era que Sawyer en realidad _no _tenía el inhalador. Y, sin embargo, tanto Boone como Kate habían sacrificado cosas para conseguirlo. Él, su preciosa nariz, ahora rota, y ella, un beso.


	6. Orgullo

_**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen. Para mi inmensa desgracia._

_**N/A: **drabbles escritos para la comunidad de LJ retosalacarta. Dejar reviews adelgaza._

_**Sexto pecado:** Orgullo.  
_

- ¿Dónde está Kate?

Michael se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Sawyer. No le interesaba el paradero de la chica, ni que se fuera a perder su triunfal salida de la isla. Sólo le importaba zarpar lo antes posible, alejarse lo más rápido que pudiese de aquel lugar infernal. Poner a salvo a Walt.

- ¿Has visto a Kate¿Alguien sabe dónde está?

Un 'no' tras otro. Descorazonado, Sawyer dejó de preguntar, pues parecía obvio que el orgullo de la chica era demasiado grande como para que se lo tragara. Se preguntó si se habría escondido. Si estaría retozando con Jack en algún sitio de la selva misteriosa. Si simplemente se habría olvidado de que ése, luminoso y apacible, era el día D, el gran día.

- Si la ves, dile que… dile que… -Claire, con el bebé en los brazos, se quedó mirándole interrogante.- ¿Sabes qué? Da igual.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sawyer se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos. Despidiéndose mentalmente de la isla, de sus habitantes, personas a quienes, en el tiempo que había pasado allí, casi eterno, había aprendido a respetar y hasta apreciar. A algunas, incluso querer. Personas que huían, que evitaban la realidad, que se escondían en la jungla impenetrable para no enfrentarse con el problema que representaba el adiós. Personas a quienes podía el orgullo.

Persona.


	7. Pereza

_**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen. Para mi inmensa desgracia._

_**N/A: **drabbles escritos para la comunidad de LJ retosalacarta. Dejar reviews adelgaza._

_**Séptimo pecado:** Pereza. _

Si algo le molestaba a Sayid, era la inactividad. Detestaba a la gente perezosa, ese tipo de gente que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar tirada en la playa, embutida en un minúsculo bikini, pasando páginas de un Vogue rescatado de entre los restos del fuselaje como si estuviera de vacaciones en Bora-Bora.

Detestaba el modo de vida de Shannon, su dependencia casi patológica de su hermanastro, su forma de ser, su superficialidad. El hecho de que se preocupara más por si sus tres pares de Manolos habían sobrevivido al accidente que de conseguir agua potable. Que se pasara la vida tendida en la arena, exhibiendo su pálido cuerpo al sol intentando broncearse. Que recorriera la isla con las piernas insertadas en diminutas faldas y _shorts_, adornados los pies con sandalias que siempre parecían a punto de salírsele. Que fuera tan superflua, que su mayor foco de interés fuera su pelo, perfecto en todo momento a pesar de encontrarse en una isla desierta, sin las modernas ventajas propias de las ciudades, tales como salones de belleza y peluquerías.

Sayid estaba seguro de que detestaba todo lo relacionado con Shannon, desde su faldita tableada de tenis hasta sus tintineantes pulseras de oro, pasando por el maldito inhalador pero, al mismo tiempo, era incapaz de detestarla a ella. También era incapaz de entender por qué, cada vez que la veía, el corazón se le aceleraba como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer medio desnuda.

Pero es que el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende.


End file.
